


bus ride (each other)

by chokemevillanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, eve is a bratty bottom, porn with plot if you squint hard enough, post 3x03, villanelle is a top with a praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemevillanelle/pseuds/chokemevillanelle
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the bus scene in 3x03
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	bus ride (each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Villaneve kissed and now I have a lot of inspiration to write again so please enjoy these two chapters of filth :)  
> yes the title of the first chapter is based off the song by The Weeknd because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> @chokemevillanelle

The sight of Villanelle sauntering onto the bus was enough for Eve to _really_ believe that she officially lost her mind, even if only for a moment. She blinked, watching as the younger woman came closer with a grin on her face. 

Her stomach fluttered as she took in Villanelle’s appearance. Starting with her hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head all the way down to her loose gray suit that somehow still showed off her body perfectly and shiny black boots. Eve’s eyes shot back up to Villanelle’s as she came to a stop directly in front of her, smile still firmly in place as if Eve was a good old friend she just happened to bump into.

“Hi, Eve.” Villanelle said, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. And something in Eve snapped just a split second after the greeting, and before she could even process it, she was lunging at the assassin with a yell.

The look of total confusion on Villanelle’s face would’ve been funny to Eve if she hadn’t been _shot and left to die_ by her just months prior. She swung her arms wildly as their scrap made its way to the front of the bus, the rest of the passengers looking on as they pushed and shoved each other.

Eve had Villanelle backed up against a window, “I am not here for you.” She vaguely registered her saying before she swung and landed a punch right to Villanelle’s nose. She instantly regretted it when she saw the way her eyes turned from confused to angry, and the next thing she knew Villanelle was dragging her by her collar right back to the rear of the bus where the fight started. 

Eve struggled against her, but Villanelle would not be deterred, and she shoved her down into a seat right before climbing over the head of the chairs in front of the row she forced Eve onto, grabbing a fistful of her jacket before straddling her.

“Smell me,” She said, absolutely devouring the way Eve panted beneath her, her eyes wide as she stared up at her, “What do I smell of to you?” She asked, watching as Eve’s face changed. 

The two stared at each other in silence apart from their breaths ghosting over each other’s faces, and suddenly Eve’s mind went quiet. The slight movement of her head that it took to make her lips meet Villanelle’s was completely involuntary, and Eve found herself unable to close her eyes despite the way she felt them beg to flutter closed and just let herself soak in the way Villanelle’s lips pressed against her own.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, only to continue staring at each other with heated gazes. Villanelle breathed out a quiet, almost imperceptible “ _oh_ ” before she released her grip on Eve’s jacket, not breaking eye contact with her.

And then Eve snapped back to reality, to the fact that she was currently being held down by the woman who tried to kill her and who she also just _kissed on the mouth_ in front of at least 7 strangers. 

Her head collided with Villanelle’s, causing the blonde to yell out in pain, grasping at her forehead as she made her move to get off of Eve and run off the bus. Eve’s head stopped spinning quickly enough to watch Villanelle stumble out of the bus’s doors. 

She turned around as the bus pulled down the road, her eyes locked on Villanelle’s disheveled figure standing on the sidewalk, watching the bus drive off. She sat up when Villanelle was out of sight, walking back over to her seat in a daze. The passengers at the front of the bus merely stared at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

-

The rest of the bus ride went smoothly, all things considered and Eve soon found herself back at her flat, feeling as though she had just been run over by a semi. She paused for a moment after putting her bag down on her kitchen table, breathing deeply and recognizing a smell she swore encountered extremely recently.

She shook her head and shrugged out of her coat, flopping down on her bed with the intent to fall asleep in that position but nearly jumping out of her skin when a voice spoke out in the silence of her flat. 

_Villanelle_. But where the fuck was it coming from?

“ _Wish I were here_.” She heard from underneath her covers, and she gasped as she ripped them off the bed, only to come face to face with a pink bear.

She grabbed it from its spot on her bed, immediately tearing it open and reaching into the stuffing to pull out the noisemaker inside. She fumbled with the heart-shaped device for a moment before she stopped to listen.

“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.” Villanelle said on the recording. She huffed as it played over and over again, trying to get it to shut off and finally succeeding. And then something in her shifted once the room filled with silence again.

Eve found herself pressing the button to play the recording again, her eyes closing as the incident on the bus replayed in her mind. Her lips tingled when she remembered the way Villanelle’s pressed against her own, the way her heartbeat stuttered in her chest the moment they made contact. The way Villanelle’s breath tickled her face when they parted.

The recording added to the heat that quickly built up between her legs, and she found herself laying back against her pillows, her hand wandering down her chest, over her stomach, and to the button of her trousers, popping it open as the recording played over and over in her ear.

Eve’s hand slid into her panties, and she gasped at the feeling of how wet she was. Her mind slipped into bliss, the recording now muffled but somehow still so loud to Eve as she pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing slow circles that soon turned frantic. It didn’t take much to get her dangerously close to her climax.

“Fuck Villanelle.” She moaned loudly as her orgasm rocked her body, her eyes screwing shut as she rode out the aftershocks of what had probably been one of the most intense orgasms she ever had by her own hand. 

Eve’s eyes only opened when she heard her front door click closed, and they immediately widened at the sight of the person standing before her. Eve ripped her hand out of her pants, standing quickly with a gasp as she attempted to catch her breath. Villanelle looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, the two of them not moving. 

“I-,” Eve started, but she was interrupted before she could even begin her sentence.

“And here I thought I was the only one masturbating to the thought of my enemy,” Villanelle mused, eyes flickering to the bear Eve threw on the ground, it’s stuffing all over the floor, and then moving to the recording device in Eve’s hand, “You should really lock your door, Eve,” she paused, her expression turning hungry, “You never know what kind of _psychopath_ will take it as an open invitation to come inside.”

_Holy fucking shit._


End file.
